


Dreams Come True

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Eventual Romance, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, cliche ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Minhyuk didn’t think that catching a boy dressed like a prince from a billboard would change his life.Or the Enchanted au that no one asked for





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not meant to happen but it did so bare with me

 

“Alright everyone, show me what you have found!” Sanha announced to his forest friends. Sanha was busy building his ideal true love and needed materials to try and recreate their image.

“Would these help with his eyes?” A rabbit shows Sanha two black star sapphires.

“Perfect! And they sparkle just like his,” Sanha exclaimed as he placed them on.

“Presenting my one true love, my prince.” He turned the statue towards his animal friends. “Oh my goodness! He doesn't have any lips.” Sanha frowned.

“Does he have to have lips?”

“Yes, he does! When you meet this someone who is meant for you. Before two can become one, there is something you must do.”

“Do you pull each others tails?” A rabbit asked as he got kicked away from the one's tail he pulled.

“Do you feed each other seeds?” A bird asked as it shoved a handful into another's mouth.

“No, no, no, there is something sweeter, everybody needs.” Sanha then sung about how he had been dreaming of a kiss from his true love. “If we're going to find some lips, we need some help.” He calls for more animals to bring in more materials for lips.

They sung as he and the animals placed lips that best fit the way Sanha's image. But found not much luck. Sighing they stop as the last pair of lips slid off, he sat on the knee of the statue.

“So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love, through true love’s kiss.” Sanha sighed happily looking at his creation.

 

“Is this your true love?” Sanha heard someone from his doorway ask. Turning around he saw his friend Myungjun walk in, Sanha scrambled off his statue to greet him.

“Yes, he is.” Sanha beamed.

“Huh…” Myungjun commented. “Your true love looks vaguely like Prince Dongm-.” Sanha quickly shoved an apple into Myungjun's mouth, muffling whatever he was about to say.

“Okay! Time for everyone to leave, thank you for helping me!” Sanha said as he opened the door for the animals to exit. Shutting the door, Sanha walked back to Myungjun.

“Rude,” muttered Myungjun as he munched away at the apple.

“How did you figure it out!”

“Well, besides the blushing whenever he's around during his weekly night outs or the gazes you send him when he's not looking, I would say it's the way you talk about him. Not to mention that your true love over there is a spitting image of him!” Sanha casted his eyes to his bare feet.

“When did you, you know, know he was your true love?”

“Last night in a dream, I thought I told you this morning!”

“Yeah but you left the important detail of it being Prince Dongmin.”

“You're right.” Sanha groaned. 

“Do you really think he is your true love?” Before Sanha could answer, a shadow darkened the room and Myungjun stood wide eyed at what was behind Sanha.

“Um… S-sanha, eye eye eye.” He repeated pointing.

“I, I what?”

“I eat you now!” A loud voice boomed from the outside. Whipping around Sanha sees an eye of a troll peer through his window and jumps away from it as its hands burst into his home.

“This way!” He heard Myungjun yell through the opposite window. Sanha climbed out onto the branches that holds his house.

The troll attempted to grab Sanha as he and Myungjun jump from branch to branch. The final branch that they land on dips and Sanha starts to slip off. The troll reaches to grab him but its hand gets caught by a sword.

“Do not fear Sanha, I am here!” Sanha heard someone yell, they sounded eerily like Dongmin. Squinting his eyes to the ground below, Sanha realises that it was Dongmin. Letting out a giggle at the situation, Sanha did not realise that he was sliding off the branch until he was at the edge.

“Sanha hang on!” Myungjun yelled as he jumped to the next branch so he could grab Sanha.

Sanha jumped to the branch but managed latched on with one hand. With the weight uneven, the branch flung the troll out of sight. Despite them being safe from being eaten by a troll; Sanha was not able to pull himself up even with Myungjun's help. Sanha's grip loosened and he found himself falling through the branches, squeezing his eyes shut, he lands in someone's arms.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the dark twinkling eyes of Dongmin. “Prince Dongmin?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Well it's my pleasure to save you from a particularly terrifying troll!” The both of them giggle, neither of them realised the position they were in.

“Dongmin how did you know that I was in trouble?”

“Oh, that troll was the one that I captured but it got loose. I must have not tied it properly because I got distracted by a beautiful voice and the voice and troll lead me here to you. That voice completed the song that I sung. It was about…”

“True love’s kiss,” They both said at the same time.

“Prince Dongmin, I have something to confess.”

“If it's love, then I do accept and I too am in love with you.” They grinned at each other.

“Must be destiny!” Sanha said.

“Sanha will you accept my invitation to my coronation tomorrow? As well as my future groom?”

“Yes! I do accept!” Sanha accepts as he hugs Dongmin.

“Yes, finally!” They both heard a shout, looking up they see Myungjun lying casually on a thicker branch. He waved at them when he saw them looking at him.

“Well I must be going off, to prepare for my coronation and our wedding.” Dongmin stated.

Sanha got out of Dongmin's arms and waved at Dongmin's retreating figure.

“See you tomorrow, Dongmin,” he called.

“Soon, we'll be riding off into the sunset!” Dongmin yells back.

Sanha smiled and goes back to his slightly crushed house, but he did not care as he was soon to be marrying his true love.

 

...

 

In some place far away, lay a dark cave. Where Prince Dongmin's stepmother watched her magical ball.

“So this is the little brat that has made Dongmin distracted from his duties as King and is out to take away my throne. Let's see how he will do in a place with no happily ever afters.” she smirked.

 ...

 

The next morning, after some hours creating suitable clothing for the event with some extra paws for help; Sanha bursts out of his carriage and ran up the stairway entrance of Dongmin's castle.

“Oh my gosh! I hope I am not late!” He exclaimed.

“Hey! Sanha! We're not done with you yet,” Myungjun yelled, stopping Sanha to smooth down his fluffy freshly highlighted hair and smoothed down his slightly crumpled suit.

“There you go! Now let's get to that coronation!”

The both of them ran up the stairs.

“Oh wait! I forgot something, Sanha hurry to that coronation, I won't be long!” Myungjun raced back to the carriage.

Sanha quickened his pace and greeted the man at the door as he got escorted to the event.

“This is so exciting!” Sanha said to the man.

Sanha was not half way to the hall when he got cut off by an old woman.

“Oh my what a handsome boy, I heard you are to be married to Prince Dongmin after his coronation today.”

“Yes, that is me! But I really must be going.” Sanha tried to pass by the woman, but she grabbed his hand.

“I have a wedding gift for you.”

“That is very kind of you but I am going to be late!”

“Please this will be very quick, I assure you.”

Sanha could not say no, because he was already being dragged towards a wishing well and could not break free from the woman's questionably strong grip.

“But my wishes have already come true!”

“This well is the most magical of all and will guarantee all your wishes to come true. Now lean forward and make a wish.”

Sanha sighed and closed his eyes to make a wish.

“Okay. And they both lived happily ever -” Sanha gasped as he felt a sharp shove in his back, making him fall into the well.  

Sanha was too shocked to comprehend his surroundings. All he remembered was blacking out and waking up to loud sirens. He stared at the hole below him that showed a small beam of light. Sanha decided to push out the cover and found himself surrounded by bright lights and loud noises. Confused he pulled himself out and stood, the lights making him disoriented.

“Where am I?”


	2. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Minhyuk appears

Park Minhyuk was an ordinary guy who participated in Taekwondo training as a hobby with a stable part-time job as an instructor for that facility, nothing could have been more normal than that. But that was to change while he drove his roommate’s car to his home. 

The night would been uneventful if not for the fact that there was someone pounding at the castle sign next to the stop light. The night had just reached a little before midnight and the area was far from the bustling square of the city so this was truly out of the ordinary. Staring at the scene, he rubbed his eyes in hopes that he was just tired. As the banging consisted, he got out of his car to see whether or not his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“Hey!” He yelled. The person above him stiffened and looked down at him. “What are you doing?”

“I'm trying to find some place to stay!” Minhyuk heard him say.

“Dude, that's not real, it's a sign for a motel!”

“I'm pretty sure it's not!”

Minhyuk sighed in exasperation, what is this lunatic going on about?

“Ok, fine. I'll leave you to it, bye!” Minhyuk was about to head back to the car when he saw the guy flounder as he slipped off the sign and he ran to catch him. The catch could've been better but Minhyuk just came back from work; so his usually stable rock hard thighs gave way as he caught the guy and fell under his weight. Once the shock from the fall wore off, Minhyuk pushed the guy off him.

“What were you thinking?” Minhyuk winced and looked at the tear on his arm.

“Ow!” He heard the other whine.

Minhyuk now had a closer look at this stranger. He looked young, no older than Minhyuk was and had soft pink streaked blond hair and was wearing what looked like a Prince’s outfit. This boy came out from some sort of fairytale! Minhyuk cleared his throat, prompting the other to look up from his own arm.

“Oh, uh, I sorta need somewhere to stay as I just got here and I thought that castle was real.” The other ducked his head out of embarrassment.

“Well this place keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Minhyuk sighed. Getting up he stuck his hand out to the other. “I’m Park Minhyuk by the way.”

“Yoon Sanha.” The other replied grasping Minhyuk's hand. Standing up, Minhyuk realised that Sanha was way taller than he was.

“Oh, wow. You're tall…” he commented.

“Uh… Thanks?”

Dusting off his clothes Minhyuk looked at Sanha. The boy was still inspecting his arm… and shoes. Minhyuk checked his phone to see that it was 40 minutes til 1am and made a decision that he hoped he won't regret.

“I can't believe I'm saying this but you can stay at my place. The area is dangerous at this hour and you look like you're not from here. So if it's alright with you, I'll be happy to let you stay.” Sanha looked at Minhyuk, his eyes wide and a smile broke out.

“Really? Thank you so much!”

Minhyuk gestured at Sanha to follow back to his car and limped towards it.

Settling in his car, Minhyuk started up the engine but noticed that Sanha was standing right outside the door.

“Are you gonna get in or what?” He asked opening up the door for the other.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sanha replied getting in. “What is this anyway?”

“It's… a car?” Minhyuk furrowed his brows in confusion as well did Sanha.

_How does he not know?_

“What do you do with it?”

“Uh… We use this to travel to different places.”

“So you don't travel by horse or carriage?”

“Not that I know of. Okay, we need to go right now so seat belt on please.”

“What's a seat belt?”

Minhyuk didn't want to answer more of his bizarre questions so he reached across Sanha and grabbed for his belt and buckled him in. Turning on the radio, he drove back to his apartment.

 

Sanha looked like he was about ask something but Minhyuk decided to not answer his questions until they were back home. Sanha took the hint and stayed quiet for the rest of the journey but kept his eyes glued to the streets and buildings. Finally they rolled into the the driveway of Minhyuk's apartment building, after parking the car, the two got out.

“Come on.” Minhyuk gestured. Sanha followed him to the entrance of the building.

Pushing through the revolving doors, Minhyuk hurried to the elevator. It wasn't long before he realised that Sanha was not behind him, turning around he noticed Sanha was trying to get through the door. If Minhyuk wasn't so tired he would've found the scene comical but his patience was wearing thin. Marching towards the confused boy, Minhyuk pushed through the door and grabbed Sanha so they can head to the elevator.

As they got in Sanha looked in bewilderment as the doors opened and closed on them, Minhyuk noticed the younger stare as he pressed the button to his floor. It was not long before he saw a skinny finger move to press another button. Clearing his throat he pointedly glared at Sanha to warn him to not send the both of them to different floors. Sanha blushed and edged away from the buttons.

Minhyuk tapped his foot as they moved up in the elevator to his apartments floor. Sanha was busy watching the floor numbers change.

_Ding_

Minhyuk exhaled, _finally._

“Let’s go.” Minhyuk instructed as his hand held onto Sanha's wrist, Minhyuk did not want him to get lost or left behind.

They walked some length before they reached the door of Minhyuk's apartment. Minhyuk got out his key to unlock the door, once opened, he took off his shoes and went inside, holding the door open for Sanha to do the same.

“Well this is my home.”

“You have a nice home.” Sanha commented.

“Thanks. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Water would be nice.”

“Okay.” Minhyuk gave a thumbs up and headed to the kitchen.

As he got a glass of water ready for Sanha, he heard a shout.

“Who are you?”

Minhyuk groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

_He forgot to tell Jinwoo_

Minhyuk rushed out to see Jinwoo with a broom in hand whilst Sanha had a cushion covering as much of his body he could manage (which wasn't much).

“Jinwoo, wait!” Minhyuk shouted, grabbing the broom.

“Who is he?” Jinwoo asked.

“He's a friend.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“It's a funny story actually and it would be better told when you aren’t threatening to bash his head with a broom!”

“Okay…” Jinwoo lowered the broom.

“I never thought you were this violent.”

“Well, I never thought you had friends besides me and Bin!”

“You got me there.” Minhyuk glancing at Sanha, who was still cowering under the pillow.

“It's alright Sanha, this is Jinwoo, he's my friend.” Sanha looked over the pillow and waved but still clutched onto the pillow. Minhyuk didn't blame him he too would be scared if someone he never met before wielded a very heavy looking broom while shouting for his identity.

Minhyuk took Jinwoo to the kitchen explaining who Sanha was.

“So he's not from here?” Jinwoo asked.

“Yep, but it sounds ludicrous because he really does not know anything!”

“We'll see what we can do to help him or whatever after he tells us what happened to him?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two walked back to the living room where Sanha was sitting a bit more relaxed than he was a couple minutes ago.

“Now that we are calm, let's sit down and discuss the events that led up to this moment. Sanha you can start because I want to know how you ended up banging away at a motel sign.” Minhyuk handed him the almost forgotten glass of water.

“Okay, uh… I guess you could say I'm not from here. I'm from this place called Andalasia.”

“Anda- what now?” Minhyuk asked.

“He said Andalasia, now be quiet!” Jinwoo whacked Minhyuk with a pillow.

“Ok, first ow! Secondly, Sanha there is no such place as Andalasia.”

“In your world I guess but where I'm from it's a kingdom where the inhabitants are trolls, talking animals, the queen, the prince, their loyal subjects and me.”

“Well here we do have Queens and Princes but that will be a negative on trolls and talking animals,” Jinwoo stated.

“Do your animals not talk?”

Jinwoo and Minhyuk thought hard.

“Nope!” Minhyuk piped up.

“Not outwardly but some understand us if we train them,” Jinwoo explained.

“Huh… anyways back to my story.”

And Sanha described the events that led up to him meeting Minhyuk. Sanha got chased by a troll, then met his true love with whom he was to marry and the next day after arriving at the palace he got pushed down a well that brought him here.

“...And then I climbed out of this giant hole in the ground, and got whisked away by these people! It wasn't long before I saw this castle and I met Minhyuk! Well I fell and he caught me and I found out that the castle I was at wasn't real but now I'm here with you!”

“Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff? Because I'm still sore from when you fell on me!”  

“Well usually there would be someone to catch me.”

“Hmm… Minhyuk is there anymore you like to add?”

“Sanha just about covered how he met me minus the bits where he had no idea what a car and seat belt was, and how to get through the revolving doors.”

“Don't tell him that! It's embarrassing!” Sanha pouted as he pressed his face into his cushion.

 _Cute,_ Minhyuk thought.

Minhyuk and Jinwoo processed the information, glancing to each other, they discussed the situation at hand. They concluded that Sanha really wasn't from this world.

“Okay, Sanha we believe you, well I sort of do because I like to be open minded but young Minhyuk over here is a bit skeptical about you.”

“What is there to not believe?”

“Well…” Minhyuk started. “All these things you described comes from fairy tales that kids grow up with. It's all made up here.”

“It is real, and I can't wait for the day I get to prove you wrong!”

“Is that a bet?”

“What's a bet?”

“I- nevermind let's just go sleep, alright?” Minhyuk suggested.

Minhyuk headed to his room to grab a blanket for Sanha, when he got to the living room Sanha was already knocked out on the couch. Minhyuk placed the blanket on Sanha, feeling the extra warmth, Sanha snuggled into the pillow he had at his chest.

Once settled, Minhyuk headed back to his room not before seeing Jinwoo smirking at him from his room.

“I never saw you this caring before.”

“What else am I supposed to do, we are the only people he's met! Plus I rather not make him feel unwelcome.”

“I'm just saying, you aren't like this with anybody else even with Bin! Oh by the way, does he know that you like him yet?”

“Not yet, I already told you I'm planning to confess tomorrow morning at his café.”

“Well, you have to hurry that up before he finds Sanha.”

“What does me confessing to Bin have to do with Sanha?”

“You know, he would think that you moved on or something.”

“I literally just met Sanha, there's nothing between us. Wait a minute, why would Bin care? Does he like me too?”

“I didn't say anything!” Jinwoo quickly closed the door.

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, he trudged back to bed. Settling into bed, he was bombarded with thoughts of what tomorrow could possibly hold for him with the knowledge that Bin does like him and that his feelings may actually be reciprocated.

Smiling at the thought, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed a bit :) next chapter coming soon!


	3. Of mice and taekwondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke to find himself lying on his couch, back in his apartment. A knock echoing through his lounge. Confused, Minhyuk got up to check who it was. Before he got to the door, it swung open, revealing a figure he did not know. The figure whipped out a sword and pointed it at him and he heard a voice shout his name when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent as much time as i could to write this chapter but now i'm off for my school trip!

Minhyuk woke up to yelling.

Half sleepily scrambling out of bed, he ran out to find Jinwoo standing on top of the kitchen counter, brandishing a broom surrounded by rats, pigeons and cockroaches.

_What the hell, how did they come in?_

“Minhyuk! A little help please?” Groaning, Minhyuk grabbed another broom and began chasing them out of his home.

“How did they get in!”

“No clue! I woke up because I heard something break and when I got out they were everywhere!”

Once they were out, Minhyuk heard the possible culprit in the bathroom, humming.

Knocking on the door, he heard the shower turn off.

“Come in!” He heard Sanha say.

Walking in, Minhyuk did not realise that Sanha was going to be naked until some birds helped cover him with towel.

Minhyuk's face got warm.

“Good morning, Minhyuk! I hope you had nice dreams.” Sanha beamed.

“I think I'm still in one.” Minhyuk muttered.

“This is a magical room, where does the water come from?”

“Uh… well the water comes from the pipes.”

“And where do the pipes get it?”

“Oh, well I don't know. Wherever the pipes get it.”

“Oh wow, it is magical.” Sanha smiled widely at Minhyuk. Minhyuk returned the smile but a bit strained because the situation is yet again, a strange one.

 

“Minhyuk! There's a certain person here to see you!” he heard Jinwoo call.

“Hold on!” Minhyuk called back. “Sanha usually when we shower, we need to clean up the water on the ground or else someone might slip.”

He bent down and dried some of the water away.

“Don't worry my friends can help-” he heard Sanha say and he did some sort of sing-song call.

Minhyuk didn't have enough time to get up when a couple of birds flurried into his face shocking him. The thing was, Minhyuk had meant to just stand up but in the surprise flurry he managed to grab Sanha, pulling the both of them out of the bathroom and onto the floor.

“Oof!” Sanha giggled as they both realised what happened and at their position. Minhyuk cracked a smile. Out in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure. When realisation hit, he turned his head to see Bin and a very embarrassed Jinwoo looking at him and Sanha.

“Bin?”

“Oh hello!” Sanha greeted.

“Who is this?” Bin asked.

“Oh this? This… is nothing.” He repeated as Sanha jumped off him and headed straight to Bin.

“Oh I'm Sanha, I was on my way to the castle for my Prince's coronation where after we were to be married.”

“You're married?” Bin asked in disbelief.

“No he's not, yet.” Minhyuk said pulling Sanha away from Bin.

“Yet?”

“Look I was just helping Sanha out because he was lost last night and things got a little hectic around here.”

“Ok but we were supposed to go back to my shop for some coffee because you said their was something you needed to tell me, but I see that you're a little busy, so I'll come back.” Bin said slowly edging out of the door. Minhyuk sighed.

“Jinwoo can you get the car ready, please?”

“Sure, I’ll be ready in 10.” Jinwoo answered, heading to his room to change.

“And you please stay here.” Sanha nodded.

Minhyuk ran out the door and down the stairwell to try and catch Bin.

“Bin! Wait!” He yelled, seeing Bin ride off on his bike. Minhyuk groaned in frustration, threading his fingers through his hair aggressively.

 

Marching back to his apartment, he found Sanha sitting on the couch. Jinwoo was waiting by the door.

“So, how did it go?”

“Not good.” Minhyuk groaned looking at the time.

“Well you better get changed, Sanha you too!”

“Who's clothes do I use?” Sanha asked.

Minhyuk and Jinwoo exchanged looks.

“Don't look at me!” Jinwoo raised his hands. “You're closer to his height, remember?”

Minhyuk shuffled back to his room to change and get some clothes for Sanha. Once out he gave the clothes to Sanha.

“Here, they're the largest I have.”

“Thank you!” Sanha stared at him.

“What?”

“Minhyuk why's your hair like that?”

“Nevermind my hair, just go get changed. I can't seem to be able to leave you alone.” Minhyuk slouched onto the couch as Sanha scurried off to change.

Sanha seemed like he was barely in the room for second as the next thing Minhyuk knew, Sanha was already dragging him out the front door, to the elevator with Jinwoo in the lead.

Sanha looked at him once they got into the elevator and reached over to smooth down Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk stiffened but didn't say anything other than an uttered thanks.

“You're welcome!” Sanha beamed.

Minhyuk felt like the elevator got very small, very fast.

 

Relief rushed through his body once they got out to the carpark. Belting themselves in, Jinwoo started up the car and drove them to Minhyuk's taekwondo school.

Getting out of the car, Minhyuk headed to the entrance with Sanha in tow. Checking in at the reception, Minhyuk changed into his gear and brought Sanha with him to the dojang.

“Minhyuk what is this place?”

“It's where I work, you don't know what taekwondo is right?”

“Yep!”

“Thought so, well just sit down and watch alright?”

“Hey, Minhyuk! Are you going to have another failed class today?” He heard a voice call to him. Minhyuk turned towards the voice.

“For your information, Myung Ki, considering my class are white belt beginners, it's not easy to learn the moves in one day!”

“I know, just wanted to brag about how fast my class learns during their lessons!” Minhyuk felt irritation radiate from his own body and tried to not let Myung Ki get under his skin.

Myung Ki smirked at him. Seemingly knowing that Minhyuk was already irritated.

“Minhyuk who is that?” He heard Sanha ask.

“Nobody important, Sanha.” Minhyuk sent a quick grin at Myung Ki as he sat Sanha down in corner of the Dojang. Crossing over to his place he saw Myung Ki watching him. Ignoring the leering smile, Minhyuk got to work planning his lesson with the younger students after that period. He was busy when he heard Sanha shout.

 

“Stop!” Minhyuk whipped around to see Sanha trying to get between two students sparring. The students were larger in muscular build compared to him and they did not look like they liked their session being interrupted.

“Shit,” Minhyuk whispered as he ran across to Sanha.

“Sanha, it's okay!” Minhyuk pried Sanha away from the two students and apologised.

“What is the meaning of this?” Minhyuk heard the head instructor bellow.

Groaning, Minhyuk turned to see him standing behind him.

“I'm sorry, Master Kim. I'll apologize for my friend, this is his first time seeing martial arts.” Minhyuk bowed, pulling Sanha down with him.

“Is that so? Now why would you bring someone who hasn't seen taekwondo before? And it doesn't seem you have told him anything at all Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk's ears burned, it wasn't because of Master Kim since he was being much nicer than usual, it was the snort and giggling coming from Myung Ki’s direction. He knew that he was going to be a topic with today's class. Since they were in the same area with their classes, Myung Ki won't hesitate to try and throw insults disguised as harmless banter.

“For disrupting a lesson I will make sure you will be staying back to clean after the day's over.”

Minhyuk held back a groan and merely nodded to acknowledge the instructor’s wishes.

“That's not fair, it was my fault after all!”

“Sanha, it's okay leave it,” Minhyuk muttered through his teeth as he dragged the tall boy out of the dojang.

 

Minhyuk took him out the entrance, once outside Minhyuk plopped himself down on the sidewalk and buried his face into his hands. This day was not going well for him. _At least it's a Friday,_ Minhyuk thought.

“Are you ok?” Minhyuk heard Sanha ask. In which, he grunted in reply.

“Oh, I knew you were upset.”

“Sanha…” Minhyuk tried to continue but the boy kept rambling on about his guilt, gesturing wildly about how some people were just mean. Minhyuk stood up and pinned Sanha's flailing limbs to his sides, in an effort to calm him.

“Sanha, I'm not upset, just slightly embarrassed and irritated with that guy Myung Ki as well as being berated by the head instructor,” Minhyuk calmly explained. “This day is just not going well for me. Today I was supposed to ask Bin out as well and knowing he apparently likes me back he might have said yes. But after seeing you and me this morning now he would think I moved on because he thinks we-”

“Kissed?”

“Yeah something like that. Anyways let's forget it and go back inside,” Minhyuk said grabbing onto Sanha’s arm. When the boy didn’t budge, Minhyuk stumbled a bit.

“Hey what's wrong?” Minhyuk looked up at Sanha, cocking his head the side.

Sanha looked like he was pondering his question.

“Nothing, it's just I'd like to say I'm sorry for causing you trouble today, from the animals to Bin to disrupting the class. You have been very hospitable and I feel bad for causing you trouble.”

Minhyuk paused taken aback by the apology.

“Sanha, I told you it's okay! But let's worry about it after my lesson alright?” Sanha nodded although his head still hung low.

 

Once back at the dojang, Minhyuk let Sanha watch him teach the class with the promise to not be too alarmed by his surroundings and avoided anything coming from Myung Ki’s direction. Everything went fine after that and Minhyuk felt relief when his class learned the next steps well enough to run through the routine with little mistakes. Once the lesson ended, Minhyuk decided it was not so bad to stay back and clean the dojang. Head instructor Kim gave him a to-do list on what to do for the dojang.

Sanha hung back while Minhyuk did the chores because Minhyuk insisted that he is alright.

“Minhyuk, I can help with a few friends!” Sanha said when Minhyuk started up the sweeping.

“Sanha, please don't. I already said I'm alright besides there are security cameras all over the place so please don't call in any cockroaches or rats or else my ass will get handed in by the cleaning lady. She's off today because of me but she won't hesitate to scold me if she sees us bring animals and insects in here when she checks tomorrow.”

“But you have already cleared out the trash, wiped the desk and neatened up the equipment! Please let me do this for you Minhyuk.”

After much thinking, Minhyuk finally let him sweep the floor. Sanha smiled as he happily swept up the floors. Minhyuk felt the aching pain of fatigue crawling up his legs and sat down where Sanha was when he watched Minhyuk do the chores. Minhyuk leaned his back against the wall and watched Sanha sweep. Minhyuk studied the way Sanha moved, he thought that with his lanky limbs, Sanha would have been clumsy; but Sanha was elegant in the way he swept.

As Minhyuk watched him, Sanha started to sing quietly. Minhyuk felt goosebumps all over his arms. Sanha's voice was soft and the calm of the melody in his song, prompted Minhyuk's eyelids to droop heavily. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

...

He woke to find himself lying on his couch, back in his apartment. A knock echoing through his lounge. Confused, Minhyuk got up to check who it was. Before he got to the door, it swung open, revealing a figure he did not know. The figure whipped out a sword and pointed it at him and he heard a voice shout his name when everything went black.

When his vision came back, he saw that he was at some sort of party. People were dancing around him, laughing, chattering.

“Minhyuk." He heard his name called again, the voice becoming more familiar. He turned to see a tall figure in front of him, his hand stretched out towards him. Minhyuk slowly reached to hold the figure's hand but his own passed through like the figure was not there. His vision went black once again.

Once his vision cleared, Minhyuk saw that he was surrounded by a torrent of rain. He felt something clutch him tightly, rendering him breathless. He looked around to try and figure out what was going on but the rain blurred his vision.

“Minhyuk!” He heard the same voice yell, then he felt the grip on him loosen, letting him fall.

 ...

Minhyuk jolted awake, bumping his head into Sanha. The both of them yelped in pain.

“Sorry!” Minhyuk apologised.

“Finally, you woke up,” Sanha groaned.

“How long was I out?”

“I don't know. I was trying to wake you up because I finished sweeping up this place.”

Minhyuk rubbed his eyes to see the taekwondo studio far cleaner than he had ever seen it.

“How did you-”

“Nevermind that. Let's go, I'm starving!” Sanha whined as he pulled Minhyuk up.

“Fine but seriously what time is it?”

“It looks like it's 10 o'clock?”

Minhyuk sighed. “Well, I guess we're eating at home then.”

“Sounds great!”

“Come on let's go.”

 

The two of them, walked out to the street. Minhyuk managed to get a cab for them to get home. Finally arriving to Minhyuk's apartment, the two burst through the door. They were hit with the smell of hot food. Minhyuk felt his stomach growl and made a dash to the kitchen. He found Jinwoo taking out some plates for the boxes of pizzas on the counter. Smiling, Minhyuk creeped up to Jinwoo and jumped onto his back.

“Oh my god! You scared me!”

“Sorry. But you got pizza!”

“Yeah but it's all for me!”

“Aww, Jinwoo! I'm hungry.” Minhyuk whined, clinging harder onto the olders back.

“Hey! Stop! Ok, fine! On one condition.”

“What?”

Jinwoo stroked his imaginary beard as he thought about it. “Do something cute!”

“Seriously? Jinwoo, please!”

“Okay, no pizza then…”

“Wait! Can Sanha do it?”

“Do what?” Sanha asked.

“Hey, Sanha. You're cute, can you do something cute for Jinwoo?”

“What?”

“Please? Jinwoo won't give me pizza.” Minhyuk pouted. Sanha returned the pout.

“But I'm hungry too!” Sanha whined, bouncing.

“Perfect.” Jinwoo said. “Here, Sanha have some pizza.”

“What is pizza?”

“Oh yeah, it's a sort of really flat bread with tomato sauce and lots of different toppings.” Jinwoo explained.

“That sounds nice, I'll try it!” Sanha picked up a slice and bit into it. Minhyuk snickered at the look of surprise on Sanha's face.

“This is amazing, Minhyuk come here eat!” Sanha beckoned.

Minhyuk managed to grab as much slices he wanted before Jinwoo could whack him. All three of them soon stuffed their faces with the meal.

 

Finally feeling full, Minhyuk walked out of the kitchen to play a short round of Super Smash Bros. Jinwoo and Sanha walked out soon after, although Sanha headed to the shower.

“Alright, I'm heading to bed so you kids better wash and keep it down or you'll face my wrath.”

“Yeah yeah, old man we'll keep it down,” Minhyuk said, Jinwoo glared at him as he closed his room door.

After a couple rounds playing against the other players online, Minhyuk started to get bored.

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk fell off the couch.

“Oh my god! Don't do that!”

“Sorry! I'm just curious about what you are doing.”

“I'm playing a game, it's called Super Smash Bros”

“How does it work?”

“You have a game console and a controller. The game you can put inside the console and the controller is how you can control the game. To play and win this game you have to attack your opponent until they are off the platforms and you're the last one standing.”

“That's very violent!”

“It's just a game, it's not hurting anyone. See look!”

Sanha watched him play a round.

“Yes!” Minhyuk yelled as he won the round.

“You seem to be very good at this game!”

“Yeah most of the time. Do you want to have a go because I'm about to turn it off and put on a show to watch.”

“No thank you, I'm fine. What are you going to watch?”

“I'm going to watch a drama that I've been waiting to see for quite awhile.”

“I want to watch too then!”

“Sure, just sit down and I’ll get it running.” Minhyuk got up and switched the television’s settings to Netflix and proceeded to put on the drama. He sat back down on the couch, next to Sanha and the two watched the plot of the drama unfold. Minhyuk expected Sanha to ask what was going on in the show but was surprised that the boy was to focused to ask.

 

It was around four episodes in when Minhyuk felt a weight push on his shoulder. Looking to the right, he found Sanha fast asleep. Smiling, Minhyuk tried to put Sanha down to a lying position but the younger managed to latch his long arms around Minhyuk's waist.

“How are your noodle arms that strong!” Minhyuk whispered as he tried to pry Sanha's finger off but to little success. Sighing, Minhyuk left it and continued to watch the drama. It wasn't long before he too started to nod off.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long update~ also quite dialogue heavy so apologies in advance

Minhyuk heard a chuckle. He cracked open an eye and saw Jinwoo with his phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Jinwoo replied, pocketing his phone.

Minhyuk, slowly waking up, remembered the sleeping Sanha on his shoulder from the night before. Now more aware of his surroundings, he realised he was trapped in Sanha's embrace. He tried prying the younger's fingers off again but it was still clamped on.

“Jinwoo, help?”

“Hold on.” Jinwoo replied taking out his phone again.

“What are you doing?”

“Video!”

“Why?” Minhyuk squinted his eyes.

“Trust me.” Jinwoo said as he walked behind the couch.

Minhyuk watched him place a finger on the side of Sanha's stomach and dug it in. Minhyuk wasn't prepared for Sanha's reaction. Minhyuk got pushed out by Sanha's flailing limbs, landing hard on his back. Having been abruptly awakened Sanha fell on top of Minhyuk, knocking out more wind.

“Ow!” Minhyuk inhaled from both the shock and pain.

“Minhyuk! Are you okay?”

“How many times are you going to fall on me?”

“That is a very hard question,” Sanha replied rolling off Minhyuk, and lending a hand for Minhyuk to get up.

“Anyways how did you wake me?”

“I didn't, Jinwoo did by tickling you.” Minhyuk pointed at a waving Jinwoo.

“And why did you do that?”

“Because your grip was very tight and I needed to get out?” Shock spread across Sanha's face.

“Did I… sleep with you, Minhyuk?” Minhyuk's face turned red from both the question and the immature Jinwoo who started cackling at him.

“Technically, yes but not like what Jinwoo is thinking and where the hell did you learn that term?”

“From the drama we watched last night.”

“Oh… right.”

“Jinwoo what were you thinking?” Sanha asked the sobering Jinwoo.

“Oh nothing, Minhyuk can explain it because I'm about to head out and do something for my photography project.” 

Minhyuk glared at the smirking Jinwoo as the older boy made a dash for the door, quickly closing it as he exited the apartment.

 

“Minhyuk, what was Jinwoo thinking?”

Minhyuk's cheeks flamed once again.

“I-i uh.” Minhyuk stammered.

“Minhyuk are you unwell?” Sanha asked pressing his hand to Minhyuk's forehead.

“No it's fine, I'm okay Sanha!” Minhyuk said, recoiling a bit. “It's just the subject matter is hard to explain to someone like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it's just that you're not from here, you're from a place where some things just don't happen or even exist like it's does here.”

“Oh! Like the cars and seatbelts?”

“Yes exactly! You have what? Carriages? We have them too, it's just that we don't use them like we use cars.” Minhyuk said changing the subject.

“Understandable.”

“Anyways since I don't have work today, do you want to go to the park for a little walk?”

“But aren't you going to explain what Jinwoo was thinking about earlier?”

“Nope, let's go!” Minhyuk called, skipping to his room for a change of clothes.

 _That was close; it's too early in the morning for this,_ Minhyuk thought as he grabbed a change of clothes for Sanha.

“Here, Sanha it might get a bit cooler today than the last two days and we're going to finally get you some clothes to wear.” he said handing Sanha his clothes.

“Okay, thank you,” Sanha said heading for the bathroom.

Once he was out, they headed out of the apartment.

“So are we walking?”

“Yep, the stores are nearby.”

 

Minhyuk took Sanha to the usual stores he shopped at. Sanha was amazed at all the variety; because according to him: “I have only made my own clothes with some help from my friends!”

Sanha chose some clothes and tried them on while Minhyuk waited outside the changing rooms. When Sanha was satisfied with the clothes he got, Minhyuk payed for them.

“Thank you so much, Minhyuk!” Sanha happily thanked, pulling him into a hug.

“You're welcome, Sanha!” Minhyuk chuckled, although he was taken by surprise by how outright he was in public. Minhyuk's heart was still beating fast once Sanha broke the hug.

“Minhyuk, I'm hungry!” Sanha said.

“Yeah there's some food over there.” Minhyuk pointed out to some stalls in the park area.

Minhyuk bought french fries for the both of them to eat.

“This is wonderful! What is it?” Sanha exclaimed.

“It's french fries, they're made out of potatoes.”

“Amazing!” Minhyuk chuckled at his amazement. They decided to walk around the park as they ate, to cover more places before the day was over.

 ...

“So do you mind if I ask about your prince?”

“No, not at all! Let's see, his name's Prince Dongmin and he's the crown prince of Andalasia, well former, I guess, I assumed after I fell down the well he was already crowned king. Anyways, he's really nice and sweet. And well, I knew him for sometime and was infatuated with him and when we both found reciprocated our feelings; we knew we were meant to be and he proposed!”

“Wow, so you were willing to marry someone after you both confessed?”

“Yes!”

“Woah…” Minhyuk noticed Sanha's smile brightened after talking about Prince Dongmin. He felt something unusual in his stomach when he thought about how happy Sanha was. He heard Sanha say something, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Pardon?”

“I asked how long have you known Bin?”

“Oh! Uh for about more than seven years?”

“And you still haven't proposed?”

“Well you'll have to start dating someone for some time to propose in the first place.”

“Dating?” Sanha looked at Minhyuk, curiosity present on his face.

“It's when you go out with someone, to some place wherever! Then you talk and get to know each other; your likes and dislikes.”

“You have such strange ideas about love!” Sanha sighed. “So why are you two not dating?”

“Like you remember I was going to confess to Bin, but some things happened. Now I'm not too sure whether or not he likes me even when Jinwoo let slip that Bin may like me.”

“Hmm… well how will he know you love him if you don't show him?”

“It's okay Sanha, really.” Sighing Minhyuk sat down on a nearby bench. He wasn't sure how to confess after yesterday happened. Pressing his face into his hands, he massaged the area around his eyes; he felt like he had headaches every time he thought about it. Sanha plopped down next to him.

“Ok, Minhyuk tell me what Bin likes and we can try and use that information to our advantage,” Sanha suggested poking Minhyuk in the arm.

“He likes music,” Minhyuk muttered, not lifting his face from his hands.

“Alright, I can work with that. Hold on,” Sanha said jumping off the bench.

 

It wasn't long until Minhyuk heard someone start playing a guitar. Glancing up, Minhyuk saw Sanha playing some chords.

“How about you serenade him?” Sanha declared.

“Where did you get that guitar?”

“No time for questions, why not serenade Bin with a beautiful ballad?”

“Not happening.” Minhyuk put his face back into his hands.

Sanha grumbled. “Why not?” Minhyuk looked back up at the grumbling bean pole. It was cute how he scrunched up his nose when he's slightly upset.

“I don't sing or play the guitar.”

“Well I can do that for you!”

Minhyuk thought about Sanha's offer. It was tempting as he wanted to hear Sanha sing again and since Minhyuk was letting him stay in his home; it didn't seem like a bad deal.

“Okay.” 

Sanha's eyes sparkled in excitement. Minhyuk felt glad that Sanha was so helpful. He really needed someone to ground him so that he can confess to Bin without making a fool of himself. The thought of having Sanha help him with a serenade was a foot out of his comfort zone but when he thought about it; Minhyuk had some recollection of Bin saying he wanted to be serenaded.

“So when will you do it? I already have a bunch of songs in my head that I can sing.”

“Well, it's now or never. Maybe after Bin closes shop so I don't have to confess in front of a lot of people?”

“Sure!” Minhyuk sighed in relief. He looked at his watch, they had about an hour and a half until Bin closes his café. Looking up he noticed a booth selling tickets for what seemed like a Ball at one of the high-end hotels in the area. Then Minhyuk had an idea.

“Sanha, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

Minhyuk pointed at the booth.

“That's a wonderful idea!”

“I'll buy tickets for Bin and I. Do you want to come too?”

“Yes, if I'm not intruding.”

“Don't worry, Jinwoo might come as well so you don't have to feel too intrusive.”

“That sounds great, let's go.”

Minhyuk got up with Sanha behind him as they made their way to the booth. They bought four tickets and learnt that the ball will be held that Friday.

Making their way back to the bench, Sanha asked if it was okay to play some songs for Minhyuk to choose from. Giving him the thumbs up after sending Bin a text to ask him to wait for him after the café closes, Minhyuk had all ears directed to Sanha.

Minhyuk listened to Sanha sing and was completely captivated by his voice. As Sanha sang, the two boys didn't notice the audience that got drawn in and were taken by surprise when they heard applause after Sanha finished the first songs. Grinning, Sanha continued to sing more as Minhyuk listened for something he liked. The songs ranged from romantic to fun and fluffy. They finally settled on a simple song that had lyrics in which Minhyuk related to. Seeing they enough time to head over to Bin’s café, Minhyuk called a cab to take them there.

 

Sitting in the cab, Minhyuk's leg bounced crazily as he saw the destination grow closer. Minhyuk felt a hand on his knee, looking away from the window, he saw Sanha smiling at him.

“It'll be alright, you can do it Minhyuk.” He said, his voice soft.

Minhyuk's leg slowed down, as he felt a bit calmer. Arriving at the café, Minhyuk did not realise how hard it was to get out a cab once his limbs jellied. Sanha had to pull Minhyuk out and push him to the entrance of the café.

“You can do it Minhyuk.” Sanha said getting his (most likely stolen) guitar ready as he disappeared to the side of the café, away from sight.

He heard the song start along with Sanha's voice, drawing out a confused Bin.

“Minhyuk? What's going on?”

“Hey Bin, you know that thing I was supposed to tell you yesterday?”

“Yes?”

“Well, sorry for yesterday and let me tell you something that I've been meaning to say for quite awhile.”

“I'm listening.” Minhyuk faltered a bit. _This is it!_ Minhyuk searched for the words, the lyrics Sanha sang giving him the motivation. He pulled out the tickets from his pocket.

“I have liked you for while, Bin. And I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to a ball next Friday.”

Minhyuk noticed Bin's face contemplate his confession. Smiling, Bin nodded and grabbed Minhyuk's hand pulling him inside.

They sat down at the table as they went over their feelings. Minhyuk mentioned how Jinwoo's slip of the tongue about the other’s feelings gave him the motivation. Minhyuk never thought he would see him so shocked and quick to plan the older’s murder. They planned when to meet and other essentials as they ate some leftovers that Bin was supposed to give to Jinwoo.

 

Minhyuk did not realise that he forgot about Sanha.

 

...

 

The moment of realisation hit Minhyuk as they walked out the café. Minhyuk apologized to Bin.

“So that's who was playing.” Bin said before flicking Minhyuk's arm. “Hurry up and get him, it's already late as it is!”

Without thinking, Minhyuk kissed Bin on the cheek and left. 

He found out Sanha wasn't near the café area and ran down the street, yelling his name. Minhyuk checked if Sanha was in the alley down the direction they came from. He heard a muffled sob, his heart rate spiked in alarm as he ran down the alley.

 

Running, the sob grew louder and more like Sanha's. He skidded to a stop when he saw the guitar Sanha had was broken, looking up he found a large figure pressed against Sanha, a knife in hand. Minhyuk ran to the stranger kicking him down, and grabbed Sanha's hand. They ran out the alley and towards the taekwondo studio. Minhyuk got the keys and locked the both of them inside. Sanha pressed into Minhyuk's side, as Minhyuk peaked through the window to make sure they weren't followed. Once all was clear after 20 minutes, Minhyuk decided to call Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo picked up after the second ring.

“Hello?”

“H-hey, Jinwoo. Is it possible for you to pick Sanha and I up from the taekwondo studio?”

“Why?”

“Please,” Minhyuk sighed as he tried to console the shaking Sanha.

“Oh my god. Is that Sanha crying?”

“Yes, he sorta had a run in with some creep in the alley way.” Jinwoo was silent before confirming his arrival and the line went dead.

 

“Hey.” Minhyuk said softly. “Jinwoo's on his way. Do you mind telling me who that was?” Sanha nodded but did not let go of Minhyuk.

“I don't know, I was just walking for a bit because I got bored waiting for you to come out of building. When I heard someone call out for help in that alleyway. So I went in to check and that guy grabbed me and broke my guitar when I struggled. It was a couple minutes before you arrived and saved me.”

 

Minhyuk felt guilt weigh in on his shoulders when Sanha cried after recounting the event.

“Sanha I'm so sorry, time just slipped and I forgot you were waiting.”

Sanha shook his head. “Please don't, it's really my fault for being so naïve in your world. This place is really not like Andalasia.”

The last sentence was barely audible but Minhyuk still heard it. They waited some more until they heard a knock at the studio's door. Carefully looking they saw a worried Jinwoo waiting outside.

Quickly, unlocking and locking the door as they got outside. Minhyuk followed Jinwoo while Sanha clung onto his shoulder. Settling in the car, Jinwoo drove them back home.

 

Once inside, Jinwoo suggested the both of them to take a shower and allowed Sanha to use his. Once they were out and changed Jinwoo frantically laid out blankets on their shoulders and gave something for them to drink.

Jinwoo then asked what happened and Sanha retold the events but left out the detail where Minhyuk actually forgot about him. It didn't lessen the guilt Minhyuk felt for being a bad friend and not looking out for Sanha.

After that, Jinwoo got Sanha in bed. Even when they were all in their 20s, Jinwoo wouldn't hesitate to go parent mode.

As Minhyuk was about to head to bed himself, Jinwoo stopped next him.

“Minhyuk. It's not your fault, you know that right?”

“I know, it's just I was the one he trusted and I forgot about him and he ended up facing that lunatic.”

“Hey, it's alright,” Jinwoo said pulling Minhyuk into a hug. Minhyuk did not realise he was crying until he heard his own sniffling.

“Go to bed and it will alright in the morning. Okay?” Jinwoo comforted.

Minhyuk nodded and entered his room.

Laying in bed, Minhyuk made up his mind that as long as Sanha was in his world, Minhyuk needed to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weak confession but yep


	5. Dancing and Bar fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Jinwoo try to get Sanha's mind off the previous night but a run in at the night club ruins their efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hi  
> it's a long time coming ._. i was supposed to post last month but I was packing to move and all that + christmas. so sorry and thank you for reading. :)  
> also shout out to hobihoe for the comment that got my butt back to working on the chapter (thanks)

Sunday was a lazy day for them. It was more gaming and watching dramas then doing anything productive. Sanha seemed much better after a good rest, and some brain distracting video games. Jinwoo had gone out for a bit to take more pictures for his project.

Minhyuk was busy playing Just Dance with Sanha. He did not understand the game's mechanics at first; but he soon overcame it once Minhyuk explained it. Minhyuk hated to admit it, but Sanha, despite being 80% limbs, was actually great at executing the dances and earning reasonable scores. Of course, Minhyuk had won the game.

 

“How do you keep getting good scores?” Sanha asked, in between deep breaths.

“I trained in dance up until I was 18 and it's really just practice,” Minhyuk said, smirking at the younger boy's expression.

“No fair! You didn't tell me before I took you on,” Sanha grumbled flopping onto the couch.

“It didn't seem necessary.” Minhyuk shrugged.

Sanha stuck out his tongue at him.

“And you say you're 21 years old.” Minhyuk laughed, returning the gesture when Sanha did it again.

“I am, I just don't have the whatchamacallit to prove it”

“You mean I.D.?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Well, if you're here longer than expected then maybe we can register you one.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah it's no big deal, we just have to fabricate some of your identity though.” Sanha grinned and stayed uncharacteristically quiet after that.

 

Minhyuk switched the television to cable and the two watched snippets of dramas before settling on one. After a while Minhyuk noticed Sanha fidgeting but the younger was focused on the scene playing out on the television. It was some dance scene between the leads of the show and Minhyuk ended up being too intrigued to question it.

“Minhyuk, can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Minhyuk replied before feeling a shove in his side. “Fine, what is it?”

“Do you know how to dance like those people on the television just did?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“Can you… teach me?” Sanha seemed hesitant. “I actually don't know how to dance like that…”

“Seriously? You seemed to know how to play guitar and create songs. How do you not know?”

“It just never came up and I was worried because when I go back to Andalasia, I won't know how to dance with Prince Dongmin! It would be so embarrassing.”

Minhyuk thought for moment.

“Okay, wait here,” he said, heading to his room. 

Minhyuk took out a speaker and went back to the living room. He connected his phone and chose a slow song he liked.

“Come here,” He said taking Sanha's hand.

“Okay so you hold my hand here and you place your other hand on my arm like this,” Minhyuk explained, placing their limbs according to his instructions. “And then, you move your feet like this. You can count to the rhythm to make it easier to remember.”

Looking up he saw Sanha smiling at him as he nodded and tried to follow his instructions. He got the hang of it after a couple of missteps resulting in a very sore Minhyuk and countless apologies from Sanha. In the end, Minhyuk managed to teach Sanha and the two were having fun waltzing around the apartment.

  


Finally exhausted, the pair laid on the floor to catch their breaths. Minhyuk heard the front door unlock, craning his head, he managed a glimpse of Jinwoo walking in.

“What happened here?” Jinwoo asked, a look of curiosity present on his face.

“Dancing,” The younger two responded.

“Uh huh. So, you two hungry?”

“Yes.” They both replied.

“Do you want to eat at the pizza place down the road?”

“Okay.”

“Stop speaking at the same time, it's creepy.”

“We'll try.”

“Let's go then.”

 

The trio left the apartment and headed down to the pizzeria. Sanha looked excited. They ordered two large pizzas, and engulfed the first one as soon as it arrived.

Jinwoo spoke about how he, when he was out taking photographs for his latest project, had came across two people wandering around. One of them caught his eye, the way he laughed with his friend and a smile that glowed like the sunshine. Minhyuk noticed the look of fondness gloss over the older's face.

“Wow, I never heard you talk about someone like that before!” Minhyuk decided to tease him. “Was he really that pretty? Did his eyes sparkle?”

“Maybe…” Jinwoo shifted his eyes, a blush flecked his cheeks. Minhyuk did not want to let it go.

“I want to see! Do you have your camera with you?” Minhyuk asked searching for his friend's camera.

“No…”

“When we get back, you better show me!”

“Nope!” Jinwoo declared as he got up to go to the bathroom.

Sighing, Minhyuk pointed out the different things to Sanha, such as how the pizza was made and how there are a billion toppings that can go on pizza, besides the ones he had last time. Sanha looked interested but Minhyuk guessed that something was on his mind.

“Hey, Minhyuk?” Sanha asked. Minhyuk hummed in reply.

“This is a very nice place.”

“Yeah.”

“And we're eating dinner.”

“Yep.”

“So… This is a date!”

“Yeah! Wait…. No!” Minhyuk felt his face flush. “We're just friends, besides people don't usually bring one of their friends to a date.”

“I understand.” 

Minhyuk gulped down his water, to hide his burning face. He was saved by Jinwoo, who wanted to visit the club next door.

“But Sanha doesn't have an I.D. yet! His baby face is too cute to get through”

“Doesn't matter, the owner knows me and I'm always allowed to bring in guests.”

“I'm really beginning to question how you're older than me,” Minhyuk deadpanned.

“I love you too, Minhyuk.”

 

After the bill was paid, the trio went over to the club and were easily let through by the bouncer. Minhyuk felt a hand grip his own. Casting down his eyes, he traced them back to Sanha.

“It will be okay Sanha. It's gonna be fun!” He assured with a smile.

They entered and were immediately met with the smell of alcohol and loud music. Minhyuk did not want to be in the club and just wanted to go home, but at that point he really needed a drink. They got to the bar and ordered some drinks, Sanha not feeling too into the atmosphere opted out for juice. After a couple of drinks, Jinwoo went over to the dance floor. The younger two watched him.

“What is he doing?”

“Dancing.”

“I don’t think-”

“Trust me, there are many types like you did with just dance remember?”

“True.”

Minhyuk downed another drink while Sanha sipped at his juice, finishing it. As soon as he sat down his glass, the bartender gave Sanha a drink.

“It’s from a secret admirer.” He said before leaving the two of them to tend to another customer.

The both of them studied the drink in curiosity. It looked like juice, but Minhyuk felt something was off. He looked at the bartender who was talking with the customer, once he moved away, Minhyuk caught a glimpse of the customer. Recognition hit him, and fear coiled his stomach.

“Sanha…” he said. Looking back at the younger boy, he quickly grabbed his wrist and forced it down to prevent him from drinking. Minhyuk apologised when he yelped, and poured out the drink onto a plant next to them. The plant shriveled up. Shocked Sanha questioned Minhyuk what happened.

“It's the man from the alleyway,” Minhyuk said. That caught Sanha’s attention, he tried to look to where Minhyuk’s eyes were focused on. But Minhyuk forced him to look back at him. “Don’t.”

Minhyuk made a decision that may go wrong but he wasn’t going to let this guy follow Sanha any longer, he got up and marched over to the guy. When he got closer, he felt strange and he stumbled a bit.

 

…

 

Sanha watched Minhyuk but lost him in the crowd, Jinwoo slid into the seat next to him.

“Where's Minhyuk?”

“Somewhere over there,” Sanha explained, pointing to the crowded area where he saw Minhyuk last. They heard a crash and chanting.

“It's coming from where Minhyuk was.”

“Damn it!” Jinwoo cursed and dashed to the area; Sanha followed him.

Pushing through the crowd, they saw Minhyuk standing off with the guy from the alleyway. There was broken glass on the floor but they weren’t fighting. Sanha watched Jinwoo stick himself between the two, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, but the guy punched Jinwoo.

Sanha yelled out to Jinwoo and it attracted the guy’s attention. The man raised his arm as he stalked towards him, he managed to get to Sanha before Minhyuk intercepted and held the man away. 

Sanha did not notice the flash of silver until he felt a slice of pain on his arm. Sanha cried out.

“Sanha! Are you okay?” Minhyuk glanced down and saw blood trickling out Sanha’s wound. The sight set something off in Minhyuk because he punched the guy straight after. Sanha wanted to help but Jinwoo stopped him.

“Don’t, we have to get out. That guy obviously wants you.”

“But Minhyuk-”

“Sanha, we have to go,” Jinwoo said firmly. The tone in his voice made Sanha pause and let himself be taken out of the club. They pushed through the doors and were met with the sight of the people from the club, an already gathering crowd of passers-by and men in blue clothing.

“Jinwoo, who are those men?”

“The police.” Sanha became worried, Minhyuk had explained some time ago who the police were. This meant that Minhyuk was in trouble. He couldn’t go back in the club because Jinwoo had a tight grip on him so his mind was in panic. Jinwoo ushered Sanha to a big white car thing with flashing red lights and he was instantly pulled in by the people waiting there. Jinwoo explained that he was being taken to some place called the hospital because his cut needed special treatment.

Once at the hospital, Sanha was surrounded by people dressed in weird outfits as they looked at his wound and Jinwoo’s now noticeable cut and bruised right cheek. Sanha watched the television play out the news where the club was; apparently someone had called the police because of the knife the man had used. There was no word from Minhyuk.

 

…

 

Minhyuk buried his face in his hands as he waited in the police stations waiting room. After being seen to by the medics, the police took him in for questioning. They wanted to know exactly what happened since they had arrested the attacker. He jumped when the officer called for him, walking out he saw that it was Bin who came to pick him up.

“What is wrong with you?” Bin asked as they got their helmets on; Minhyuk shrugged. “No, seriously, you have never gotten into a fight before, even with Myung Ki!”

“I don't know alright. The guy managed to cut Sanha and that man was also the same guy that attacked Sanha in the alleyway the night before.”

“You fought someone straight after you asked me out?”

“It was more kicking him down and away from Sanha and running to hide, actually.”

“Any idea why Sanha's suddenly getting followed by that guy?”

“Nope.” The rest of the ride was silent while Bin fumed quietly. The motorbike pulled up into the driveway of the apartment complex. Minhyuk hopped off but was stopped by Bin.

“Minhyuk, today some guy came into the café looking for Sanha.”

“What did he look like?”

“I don't know, small? Shaggy, dark hair, he looked like he's from some fairy tale. He was asking around if the customers saw him. Anyway I told him I knew someone who’s seen him and gave him your address. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Now why did you give him my address, what if he was one of those people that are trying to hurt Sanha?”

“Well, he seemed genuine. What if Sanha actually gets to go home?”

Minhyuk's eyes widened, if the person who Bin was describing is Sanha's friend, maybe Sanha can finally go home. The thought brought happiness but was quickly followed by a feeling of unease.

“Thanks Bin, I’ll tell Sanha. And thank you for picking me up.”

“Just stay out of trouble, I don’t want you to get more injured,” Bin said with a smile.

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not!” Bin scoffed. “You were only protecting Sanha... and Jinwoo apparently.”

Minhyuk sighed and thanked Bin again as he returned the helmet.

...  

Minhyuk entered the apartment and was instantly tackled by Sanha.

“Minhyuk! I’m so happy that you are alright.”

Minhyuk couldn’t say anything because his mouth was pressed against Sanha’s shoulder, so he patted his back to confirm that he was okay. After Sanha broke the hug, Minhyuk asked about his arm and Sanha said it was not deep; meaning that it would heal in a couple of days. Jinwoo was already asleep and Sanha was a bit on edge, Minhyuk decided to make something hot for him to drink. Handing him the drink, they sat in silence as they watched the t.v. Minhyuk heard a sniffle break the silence, concerned, he turned to see Sanha curled in to himself.

“What’s wrong?” Sanha shook his head and put on a watery smile.

“Nothing.”

“Sanha, seriously.”

Sanha exhaled. “I’m sorry for coming into your life and messing it up. It hurts when I can’t defend myself and you have to step in to save me. Two days in the row and this time you got hurt.” He lightly touched the bruise that formed on Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk’s breath hitched at the gesture. “I wish I can go home sooner.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it too much.” Minhyuk hesitated on telling Sanha that he’ll soon be going home tomorrow and ended up not doing it. “Let’s go to bed.”

Sanha nodded but didn't get up. “Minhyuk?” Minhyuk hummed in response. “Can I sleep in your room?”

Minhyuk’s stomach flipped and felt his heart beat stall. “Why?”

“Oh…” Minhyuk saw Sanha’s face blush red, probably the same colour that was on his own. “I don’t think I might be able to sleep, I feel safer with you.”

Minhyuk felt his face burn hotter. “Uh… s-sure, I guess,” he stammered, letting Sanha into his room. Minhyuk went to his bathroom to shower and change. He hissed at the contact the water made with his cuts but managed to get himself clean. Shuffling out the bathroom, he saw that Sanha was already knocked out cold. Minhyuk smiled at how cute Sanha looked and got into bed himself.

He switched off his bedside lamp and shimmied under his covers. He felt Sanha’s arm snake around his waist, Minhyuk stopped, Sanha’s iron grip was back. Minhyuk sighed at the fact that he was trapped once again but decided to sleep anyway.

“Goodnight.” he whispered.

“Goodnight.” he heard Sanha whisper back. Smiling, Minhyuk’s eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job Sanha


	6. Guess who's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will return in this chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're near the end, my lovely readers :D

Minhyuk woke up to the smell of food. Stretching, he thanked himself for not drinking so much the night before because he was not ready to deal with his injuries plus a bad hangover. He walked into the kitchen to find Sanha cooking… and wearing his flannel shirt. Minhyuk decided not to mention it and greeted Sanha. He sat down and Sanha gave him a plate of pancakes, Jinwoo joined them some time later. As they all ate together, one bright morning person and two groggy non-morning people, they heard their door bell ring. The three played rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to open the door, Jinwoo lost. He got up to open the door while Minhyuk and Sanha continue to eat their breakfast.

“It is I, Prince Dongmin of Andalasia. Here to find my love, Sanha.” Sanha got up abruptly.

“Oh my goodness, quick Minhyuk! How do I look?” Sanha asked frantically.

“Slightly stunned.”

“No!” Sanha exclaimed and gestured to his himself.

“Well, you look handsome.” This made Sanha smile brightly and run off to the living room. Minhyuk got up to see Sanha hug two people. One was tall with neatly combed black wavy locks of hair; _Prince Dongmin_ , Minhyuk thought. That must be that the smaller male next to him was Myungjun.

He smiled at the scene, he felt connected in someway; knowing how much Sanha had talked about them.

 

 _Myungjun likes to sing much more than me!_ Sanha had mentioned, _I prefer to play the guitar._ _But his voice is really nice, like the actors in those musicals._

 _Dongmin likes to read but he sings too; but not as much. He seems all boring on the outside but he’s actually, how’d you say, rebellious. He’s snuck out of his palace to my home or the village many times._ Sanha had laughed at the memory and Minhyuk grinned, remembering the way it sounded.

 

“Minhyuk, Jinwoo! This is Prince Dongmin and Myungjun!” Sanha said happily.

Minhyuk and Jinwoo greeted them politely and were immediately thanked by Dongmin.

“So, my dear Sanha, should we go back to Andalasia?” Dongmin asked. Minhyuk noticed that Sanha wasn’t paying attention.

“Sanha?” Minhyuk called. His voice snapped Sanha out of his trance.

“Oh, sorry, I was thinking.”

“Thinking?” Dongmin questioned.

“There is something I would love us to do.”

“Name it, Sanha and it's done.”

“I would like to go on a date.”

“A date!” Dongmin exclaimed then furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s a date?”

Sanha looked over to Minhyuk and Minhyuk gave him the thumbs up. “Well, we can go out to dinner and we talk about ourselves. Our likes and dislikes. A date!”

“Ah, okay. That sounds nice!”

Sanha giggled as he hugged Dongmin and then Myungjun. “Let's go!”

Once downstairs, Minhyuk saw Sanha looking excited but sad.

“You guys can come and visit Andalasia anytime.”

“What about your friend Myungjun?”

“Oh I'll be following them, I don't mind I've been waiting for this to happen for ages.”

“Uh, Myungjun, their can only be two people on a date.”

“Oh, well-”

“He can hang out with me, I need to take more photos for my project and then we can meet back at the apartment” Jinwoo volunteered, the other’s agreed.

“What about you Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk sighed. “I need to get things organised for the ball tonight and I need to check in on the dojang.”

‘So that means I won’t see you anymore?” Minhyuk felt his heart ache at the sadness in Sanha’s voice.

“Seems that way, but if you ever come back we can get together and eat pizza,” he comforted.

“That would be lovely,” Sanha beamed.

“We’ll see each other soon. It’s not like we’re talking about forever.” Sanha hugged Minhyuk, causing him to stall. Surprised he shakily returned the hug before releasing him.

“Thank you for taking care of my groom, peasants.” Dongmin smiled and left with Sanha.

Minhyuk quickly left to do the things he said he would, but he couldn’t concentrate because the gaping feel of emptiness in his heart.

He was going to miss Sanha a lot more than he thought he would.

 

…

 

Sanha and Dongmin toured around Seoul, buying food and souvenirs. They were strolling through the park when Dongmin asked the question Sanha had been dreading.

“Are you ready to go back to Andalasia?”

“Oh, we don’t have to go right away! There’s so much to do like going to museums, theatres and there’s this ball; you like those right?” Sanha negotiated, giving Dongmin his best puppy-eyes.

“Alright, we can go,” Dongmin groaned, giving in.

“Great!”

“Sanha? Then we go back to Andalasia?”

“Yes, yes. Let’s go back to Minhyuk’s place, the tickets are there and we need an outfit.”

 

…

 

Sanha and walked into the apartment to find Jinwoo and Myungjun in an awkward position.

“It’s not what it looks like! He slipped and I caught him!” Jinwoo defended.

Sanha honestly did not care. “I believe you, but we need outfits for the ball. And I’m hundred percent sure fairy godmothers don’t exist here.”

“You are hundred percent correct! Let me go get my keys so we can go buy the suits,” Jinwoo said as he disappeared to collect his belongings. Sanha and Myungjun bounced in excitement as they waited.

“One small problem, I don't know how to waltz,” Jinwoo admitted when he reappeared.

“I can help!” Myungjun offered. Sanha noticed Jinwoo’s ears turn pink as Myungjun helped with the steps. Sanha decided to dance with Dongmin so that Jinwoo didn’t feel awkward.

“Sanha, I’ve been thinking?”

“Thinking?” Sanha smirked. Dongmin stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe we can stay here a little while longer.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you seem happier here, even seeing Myungjun smiling and giggling makes me think that maybe Andalasia can wait.” Sanha smiled wide, feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes from the news and hugged Dongmin.

“Thank you, Dongmin.”

“Anything for you, Sanha.”

Jinwoo finally got the hang of doing the waltz and they were soon out the door, on their way to the mall. Jinwoo took them to a tailor to get fitted suits, he used some sort of rectangular shaped plastic that somehow paid for all of their outfits. They came across the hairdresser’s and decided to go in.

“So do you want to trim your hair?” Sanha heard the hairdresser ask and nodded. “May I interest you in dying it as well, the colours are fading.”

On instinct, Sanha reached up to touch the pink highlights that he didn’t know were almost gone and nodded again.

“I think a dark brown would fit you nicely.”

Sanha sighed. “I think so too.”

 

…

 

Sanha entered the ballroom with Dongmin, Myungjun and Jinwoo. They searched the ballroom for Minhyuk and Bin. Sanha’s eyes landed on Minhyuk and he felt the air leave his lungs. Minhyuk’s hair was styled in a way that it revealed his rarely seen forehead, his injuries from the night before were barely visible and the suit… Sanha needed a moment. He made his way through the crowd, to say hello. Minhyuk was surprised.

“Sanha, your hair!”

“Yeah, the pinks were fading,” Sanha explained, embarrassed.

“So you didn’t leave?” he asked, grinning.

“Yep, we might get to stay longer.”

“That’s great-” Minhyuk got nudged by Bin. “Uh… this is Bin and we’re-”  
“Together.” Bin finished for him.

“This is Prince Dongmin and I guess we’re the same?” Sanha didn’t know why, but it sounded wrong. Dongmin was staring at Bin, who wasn’t paying attention. Sanha poked Dongmin.

“Oh! I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” Dongmin bowed, albeit a bit flustered.

"Uh, the pleasure's all mine," Bin replied. 

The host of the event then walked onto the stage. 

“I would like invite each partner to dance with someone they did not accompany this evening to dance the king and queen's waltz.” Dongmin held a hand out for Bin, which surprised him but Minhyuk did not mind because he was already doing the same to Sanha.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, offering a hand.

Sanha took it and smiled. “Why certainly!”

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

They walked to dance floor and found a space to dance in.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

They turned to face each other, Sanha let out a small smile.

_So close to feeling alive_

Minhyuk placed Sanha’s hands in his, and Sanha felt his stomach burst into butterflies.

_A life goes by_

Minhyuk lead the waltz, Sanha was grateful that he taught him.

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid my goodbye and never knew_

The dance felt different to when Sanha first learnt it, he could not place what the feeling was.

_So close, was waiting, waiting here with you and now, forever, I know_

Minhyuk twirled Sanha around, and they both blushed at the cheesiness.

_All that I wanted_

Minhyuk brought him closer narrowing the gap between them and Sanha prayed his rapid heart beat could not be felt.

_To hold you so close_

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

Sanha could not take his eyes off of Minhyuk.

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

“And now you’re beside me and look at how far we've come, so far, we are so close,” Minhyuk sung, gazing at him; Sanha saw something in his eyes that he couldn’t place. The song hit the bridge and the world around the two seemed to blur as they danced together. Sanha was so captivated by the atmosphere, he didn’t realise that both he and Minhyuk were leaning in too close, Sanha’s heart pounded from the dancing and a feeling he thought he would only have with Dongmin.

Sanha felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Bin and Dongmin.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days,_

“Do you mind if I cut in?” Bin asked.

“No, of course,” Sanha said.

_if I should lose you now._

Sanha and Minhyuk exchanged a look as Sanha took Dongmin's hand.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending_

Minhyuk looks at Sanha's retreating back as he starts to waltz with Bin.

_Almost believing this one's not pretend._

“Sanha, is something wrong?”

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

“We should go back to Andalasia,” Sanha muttered.

“Sorry?”

“Please Dongmin, we need to leave. I need to leave…” The last part Sanha had whispered.

“Okay, I'll go get Myungjun.”

Sanha watched Bin lean in to kiss Minhyuk, but looked away as he could not bare the sight.

_So close, so close and still so far._

Sanha felt a tear escape down his cheek.

“My child.” Sanha whipped around to see the old woman from the wishing well.

“You! You sent me here!” Sanha accused.

“I'm so glad to see you!” the old woman cried. “I've been terribly worried after the accident that brought you to this terrible place. So much sadness and so much pain. Yes, to never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another for eternity. Look it doesn't have to be that way. I can stop the hurting, I can make all those bad memories disappear.” She pulled out an apple. “Yes, just one bite, my love, and all this-” She gestured around Sanha. “- will go away. The life here, the people you met. You won't remember anything. Just sweet dreams and happy endings.”

Sanha looked down at Minhyuk and Bin talking, still dancing and back at the apple. “Hurry, you must take a bite before the clock strikes twelve!” the old lady rushed.

Sanha was no longer thinking straight. _He won't love me back._ He brought the apple to his lips and bit into it. Once biting into it, he gasped and his vision darkened as he collapsed.

The apple that was in Sanha's hand dropped down the stairwell and found its way to Minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no~~~~ :)  
> next update in a couple of hours (maybe)


	7. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha's poisoned, what will Minhyuk do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter  
> let's do it ;)

 

Minhyuk didn’t know why but when Bin leaned in to kiss him; he pulled away. They both hesitated and averted their eyes while they danced.

“Minhyuk, I don’t think I can do it.”

“Do what?”

“Us.”

“Oh…”

“At first I was thrilled that you finally asked me out, with the serenade and all. But you have changed a lot.” Minhyuk found himself nodding at Bin’s words.

“Do you love Sanha?” Bin asked, and Minhyuk could see pain in his eyes. Minhyuk wanted to lie so he could be with Bin, the one he waited years to ask out. But he knew deep in his heart that it was no longer the case.

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk replied and ducked his head.

Minhyuk noticed an apple bounce off the side of his shoe. Confused, he picked it up and examined it and found a bite mark.

“Where did that come from?” He heard Bin ask.

“No idea,” Minhyuk replied, he felt a surge of panic grip him and went to look around for Sanha. He threw away the apple into a nearby garbage can and  found Jinwoo standing alone at the beverage table.

“Jinwoo! Where’s Sanha and the others?” Jinwoo looked forlorn. “Um, Jinwoo?” Minhyuk poked him in his side.

“Who knows they're probably gone by now.”

“What's gotten into you?”

“Minhyuk, I never felt this way about anybody before. It hurt to see them leave.” Bin went to comfort Jinwoo when they hear a crackle and Dongmin yell not far from them.

“Someone help me please!” Dongmin shouted. The trio looked up to Dongmin and Myungjun standing at the top of the stairwell with Sanha resting in their arms. A woman stood tall some distance behind them.

“Oh my god, Bin call the ambulance,” Minhyuk said as he ran to Sanha's side.

“Sanha?” Minhyuk called, cautiously stroking Sanha's hair. His dark hair contrasting to his deathly pale skin.

“Hello, yeah a friend has collapsed- I don't know how he did.”

“Oh well, he fainted,” the woman said. Minhyuk remembered the apple and ran to retrieve it from the garbage can. “Dongmin, I found this just before you found Sanha.” Dongmin took the apple and sniffed it.

“No, he didn't. This is poisoned!” Dongmin said. “You've been out to get him the moment I first left the castle walls.”

“Dongmin, I saw her change from an old woman to her current state. And it's the same old woman that pushed Sanha down the well!”

“Oh, he's lying and you have no idea what you're talking about my prince.”

“Silence! You have done nothing but lie ever since you married my father. You sought to rule the kingdom with me as some puppet king. Well, dear stepmother we'll temporarily visit Andalasia and announce your treachery and I shall return back here.”

“What are you talking about? You can't take my crown and who else do we have that can replace you?”

“Well my younger brother that you seem to overlook, seems very willing to rule. This will be settled after we wake up Sanha.”

Dongmin returned to Sanha's side, sword pointed at his stepmother. “What are we going to do?”

“What do we do?” Minhyuk echoed glaring at the woman.

She cackled. “There is nothing, he's done for!”

Minhyuk looked back down to Sanha and a thought crossed his mind. “True love’s kiss,” he whispered.

“What?”

“It's the most powerful thing in the world.”

“Oh, yes. I knew that,” Dongmin said giving his sword to Minhyuk as he switched places at Sanha's side. Dongmin leaned in to plant a kiss on Sanha's lips. After a few seconds he frowned and leaned in for another. “It's not working!” He shouted just as the clock chimed indicating it was almost midnight.

“You can't save him now! Once the clock strikes twelve, he'll be dead!” the woman laughed.

Dongmin looked down and back to Minhyuk. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Minhyuk repeated. And he saw the look in Dongmin's eyes, encouragement and desperation. “That's not possible. I’ve only known him for a few days!”

“Please!”

“It's crazy!”

“Minhyuk kiss him!” Minhyuk paused to look at Bin. “It's okay!” he smiled.

Minhyuk glanced around and knelt by Sanha's side. “Don't leave me. I can’t live without you,” Minhyuk said caressing Sanha's cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. Sanha's lips were almost cold he found just as the clock struck midnight. Moving back up, disappointment and sadness started to rush over him. Tears threatened to fall, when he saw Sanha's eyes flutter open.

“Minhyuk?” he heard Sanha murmur, his eyes opened wide. “Minhyuk! I knew it was you!” Sanha said as he got up to kiss Minhyuk one more time. Minhyuk hugged him tight as the crowd burst into applause. Minhyuk was too overjoyed to acknowledge why they were clapping.

“No!” The queen yelled as she pushed Dongmin away. She wielded the sword she swiped from her step-son, Minhyuk jumped in front of Sanha. “The most powerful thing in the world. Ha! You have no idea who you’re dealing with!” she looked to the crowd. “You want a show? I'll give you a show! Get back!” she yelled as she move to the middle and started chanting.

Dongmin and Myungjun ran to stop her; but the power of her spell sent them flying back and before Minhyuk knew it she slowly transformed into a dragon.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Minhyuk swore.

“Oh how the mentioning of true love’s kiss brings the out the worst in me. You know if i am to remain queen, I need a cover story,” The beast thought out loud. “Well, now what if a dragon arrived and killed everyone and the poor queen just couldn’t save them? Let's start with the boy who started it all, shall we?”

“Over my dead body,” Minhyuk objected, stepping forward.

“Alright, I'm flexible,” she agreed and grabbed him.

Fear and pain from the grip surged through him. “Sanha!”

“Come along Sanha, you won’t want to miss this ending!” the monster urged before crashing through the high windows of the building. The last thing Minhyuk heard was Sanha’s voice that got lost in the thundering rain.

 

…

 

“Minhyuk!” Sanha cried, he started to panic, and pushed through the rushing crowd. He saw the sword and grabbed it as he ran out of the freshly smashed window.

“Sanha! Wait!” he heard Jinwoo yell. He turned to see Myungjun leaning on Jinwoo, as they hobbled to catch up with.

“I have to save him!”

“We know,” Jinwoo said. “We just need a back-up plan.”

“No, it’s okay, it shouldn’t be too hard!”

Jinwoo sighed, “Okay fine but hurry, we’ll be behind you!”

Sanha ran out and climbed up, trying his best to not slip as he followed the dragon. Minhyuk’s terrified shouts over the wind sent chills to his spine. Through the pouring rain he made out the monster’s tail and moved to strike it. After striking it, he heard a bellow come from the beast.

“Sanha!” he heard Minhyuk scream.

“Aw, he seems to have come to save you. Keep up with me dear, and lets take this to new heights!” The queen teased as she climbed to the top of the building. Sanha followed.

“I’m not going to let you take him!” he swung the sword at her but missed.

“We’ve come to the end of this story now. Are you at the edge of your seat, Sanha? Just dying to know how it ends?” Sanha barely avoided her tail swiping at him.

“How about this? And they all lived happily ever after,” she declared. Well at least I did!” the queen laughed. Without warning a firecracker exploded just next her head. The explosion shocked the queen, making her tilt the spire she was holding onto, in the surprise she threw Minhyuk up. With last minute thinking Sanha threw his sword in an attempt to save him; he threw hard enough to catch Minhyuk at his sleeve. When that happened the queen lost her grip and fell onto the smaller tower below, cutting off her attempt to change back, bursting into flames and it wasn’t long before she fell from the tower in a fiery blaze.

“Sanha!” Sanha looked to see Minhyuk quickly holding onto the tilted spire, as his sleeve ripped from his weight.

“Minhyuk! Hold on!” Sanha moved closer to him just as Minhyuk lost his grip. Sanha caught him but Minhyuk’s weight pulled them both down as they slid down the side of the tower’s roof. They embraced each other and held their legs out to stop themselves. Sanha screamed but then he felt a jolt, lifting his head up he saw that they managed to stop.

Sighing in relief, Sanha touched Minhyuk’s cheek. “Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?”

“Only if you’re allowed to catch me.” Minhyuk replied and leaned in to kiss him. Sanha closed his eyes and felt a spark at their lips, as they kissed Sanha ran his hands in Minhyuk’s hair. When they broke apart Sanha realised that Minhyuk’s hair was sticking up. “Minhyuk, your hair!” Sanha snickered, Minhyuk smirked.

“Never mind my hair.” he whispered and pecked Sanha on the lips.

“Minhyuk! Sanha! Are you guys going to come down or stay up there and make-out?” The both of them stiffened at the teasing in Jinwoo’s voice. They glanced over the edge to see Jinwoo and Myungjun peering up at them.

“Uh, Sanha? How are going to get down?” Minhyuk whispered.

“I don’t know.”

“But you’re the one that climbed up here!”

“It was in the heat of battle and adrenaline! How am I supposed to remember?” Sanha pouted.

“Aw, having their first argument!” they heard Jinwoo coo from below.

“You’re not helping!” Minhyuk shouted back. 

They slowly got up and edged to what looked like a ladder on the other side of the roof.

“Oh, thank God!” Sanha heard Minhyuk mutter. They climbed down the ladder. Once down, they were tackled into a hug from Myungjun and Jinwoo.

“You’re alive!”

“Ow ow ow”

“Oh sorry!” Jinwoo and Myungjun helped them back up.

“What was that explosion?”

“Oh, I found some fireworks and Jinwoo helped me shoot it at the queen.”

“So uh, is she dead?”

“Don’t make me think about it and let’s just go and find Dongmin and Bin.” Myungjun deflected.

The quartet went back inside and found Bin and Dongmin limping towards them.

“Dongmin! Bin! Are you guys alright?”

“We should say the same to you!”

“We’re okay, just slightly bruised, wet and freezing.”

Bin smiled and hugged the both of them.

 

Sanha broke away and ushered Dongmin off to the side.

“Dongmin, I should explain about Minhyuk and everything while I was away.” he rambled on and threw in apologies in hopes that he didn’t hurt Dongmin.

“Sanha, I understand. You really do love him.”

“But what about you and Bin? Oh gosh is he okay with it.” Sanha started to panic, he felt he messed everything up. Dongmin pointed out Minhyuk and Bin talking, Bin looked uneasy but he saw Sanha and smiled at him. Sanha returned it as the rest gathered at the exit, chattering loudly despite being tired from the ordeal.

“Turns out Dongmin and I know each other!”

“What?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah”

“Ok first, how about we explain when we are back home?” Jinwoo told them.

“Yeah, great idea!”

They all hurried to the car and Bin got on his bike. He told them he will follow behind.

Sanha sat next to Minhyuk and laid his head on his shoulder. Minhyuk did the same and held his hand. Sanha smiled, content and drifted off to sleep.

 

…

 

Minhyuk watched Sanha fall asleep, and knew that his iron grip would return. He pressed a kiss on top of his head and laid his head back down. He did not know how long Sanha stayed with him, he felt that once Sanha fell off that billboard on that fateful day, it was as if Sanha was with him for the majority of his life. Catching Sanha and bringing him home changed Minhyuk’s life, he wasn’t sure what the future would hold for him and his budding relationship with Sanha but he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess of a chapter fic. My only grievance about this is the fact you can sorta tell there's some change in the way I write (not a lot because i'm still developing my skills but :/ i need to avoid using too much dialogue lmao)  
> also i'm pretty sure it's a really rushed romance. :'D  
> I don't know if there would be sequels (which I planned when I posted chapter 1) but now i've gotten too many ideas to write since then :').  
> But once again thank you for reading, it's been a great 5 months. :D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)   
>  [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
